


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Querista



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, dream - Freeform, fuck covid man, george is dreaming of dream, george just wants to see his bf in reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querista/pseuds/Querista
Summary: George happens to fall asleep on call with the man he loves, dreaming of a romantic dance. Yet, he is awaken alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

George's weighed eyes fluttered open as he heard the familiar tune fly across his ears, making him beam purely. He lifted a leg over his other, sitting upright as he tilted his head to the side barely, glancing over to Dream, who was sat on a foot and knee, struggling to light the fireplace. 

As Dream succeeded, he stood up, clapping off the dust of his hands and turning his body to face George, a one-sided grin painted his face, speaking in a well-mannered voice, "do you know this song?"

George's gaze wondered around the room, until it spotted the source of the sound, it was an old record player placed atop of a shelf, it had a vintage-looking disc playing, filling the air with a settling ambience. 

The two were alone in the empty room, full of nothing but music, watching the last rays of the sun paint an enchanting array of reds, pinks and oranges with the slightest hints of purples and blues, or at-least that's what George assumed of the shades shining in from the windows.

George raised his eyebrows, his smile still set on his face. He turned his face to Dream, who was stood a hand over the other.

"Dream a Little Dream of Me, by Dorris Day."

"Yes, yes," Dream responded as if a light-bulb above his head has been lightened, recalling a past memory.

He walked over to George, kneeling down ever so slightly, and inviting out a hand, "may I have this dance?"

George's charismatic smile widened along with a twinkle at the side of his eyes, accepting the hand, and furrowed his eye-brows, "perhaps."

Dream pulled him to his feet and directly into his chest, placing an arm around George's waist. George, in return, laid his dainty hand on Dream's shoulder, and the other hand held Dream's in the air as they began to sway in time with the music.

Dream hummed along with the starting instrumental as he danced. A little giggle escaping George's lips as they moved, a foot forward and back, perfectly in sync. They flew along the tiled floor slowly, in a loop George never wanted to end. 

After a bit more humming, Dream began to sing. He's not much of one, never able to hit the high notes, but his lower register is something which sends George's heart absolutely fluttering every single time.

_"Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me." _

A pause for breath, George's other hand rests on Dream's shoulder. He rolls his head to one side in order to watch Dream as he sings, the soft red-yellow light casting his hair in a heavenly orange tint.

 _"Say ‘Night-ie night’ and,_ he chuckles, _kiss me—_

George's head tilted back down as he sang that line, a light blush gracing onto his cheeks, "Dream..."

_—Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me."_

Dream takes this opportunity as there's another break for breath to steal a kiss, though the singing stops, both of them can hear the synth piano echo in their heads. George returns it in kind, a hand under his chin to hold his lips there for as long as he can. They part only when they feel they need to breathe.

George's eyes watch Dream's as they continue, swaying from side to side, they felt as if gravity stopped in their moment, allowing them to flow through the rhythm, having no other care for the world. 

_"Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this" _

George cringed at the lyrics, but loved the attention either way. He loved Dream.

He felt free. All of his future worries melt away as he feels this immense weight rise from his shoulders, gazing back up at his lover with a sick pain at his heart. He wanted to stay like this for an eternity, but he couldn't. Because, he wasn't meant to be here.

Not yet, at least.

_"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me." _

Dream gently gripped George's back as he fell to the beat of the music, his back arched and their hands intertwined. Their faces breathes apart, George's eyes wide and surprised as Dream's low and calm, his grin almost bitter, almost — intimidating, he sings in a low, monotone voice, "dream a little dream of me."

And — George is awaken.


End file.
